i suck at coming up with titles. seriously)
by Lady Khushrenada
Summary: ooooohkay, my first actual attempt at something serious. don't say i didn't warn you. anyway, mostly centers around everyone's favorite schizophrenic Oz chick. TK+LU, and some 6+9
1. Default Chapter

YOu know the drill. i don't own gundam wing, as much as i wish i did.  
(DAMN THE LAWYERS!! DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!!!!)  
  
Heero: aaaah!!!! it's unspeakably horrible.  
  
Duo: this is hell.  
  
Trowa: please shoot me. immediately.   
  
Quatre: me first, i beg you!  
  
WuFei: this is a horrible, unspeakable, INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
Duo: but seriously folks, this is REALLY sadistical and evil, even more  
so than Oz, the alliance, RElena, and the white fang combined.  
  
Relena and all the ozzies: hey!!!  
  
Treize: so what is this unspeakable horror, anyway?  
  
Heero: aaaaah! it's too horrible!! *looses all composure and goes into  
seisures*  
  
WuFei: Stupid WEAK omniscent author is actually trying to write something   
SERIOUS. did i mention she's a woman.  
  
*Everyone else's eyes widen*  
  
Relena: well, lets be optimistic, maybe she won't KILL me this time, like   
she does in all her OTHER fics.  
  
I don't see why you guys are so worried, it's mostly about ozzies anyway,  
and i'm sure i could work relena's death in *SOMEWHERE*.  
  
*THe gundam pilots breathe a sigh of releif as Treize, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une  
and Relena run in the oppositte direction.*  
  
YOu can run but you can't hide, i'm the omniscent author...MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...:begin weak attempt at serious fic:...  
  
  
"So tell me again why we've been following these street punks around all  
week?" The OZ soldier asked his comrade as he passed him a bag of potato  
chips.  
"I've already told you, Lt. Smith, they've found that the runaways and   
war orphans and such tend to do well in the militairy."  
"Because they learn strategy on the streets. figures." He commented as they  
looked into the desolate alleyway, dimly lit by the faint glow of orange   
streetlights. A small knot of kids was assembling for what looked like the   
beginnings of another gang fight. A girl about 13, with long brown hair   
flipped open a switchblade at precisely the same moment as her opponent,  
a boy, maybe a little older. The two soldiers looked on, studying their   
every move from a window of an abandoned warehouse.  
"haven't we seen these two before?" Smith asked.  
"mmm. She was the one from last night's fight, the one that won."  
"I remember. She was within inches of slitting his throat. She'd be perfect."  
The two kids were surrounded by members of their respective gangs,   
who were egging on their leaders. The two at the center had their knives in  
ready position and were circling, sizing eachother up.  
"YOu put my brother in the fucking ER, you bitch! how the fuck do you expect  
us to pay for that, he coulda fucking died, i'm gonna fuckin' kill you bitch!"  
The boy yelled at his opponent.  
" He deserved every injury he got, as well. He should have known better than  
to toy with me OR my crew, as should you." She retorted cooly just before she  
pounced on him. After a short struggle he had her pinned to the asphalt.  
"I been on the streets since before you were fucking born, you sick whore."  
He spat at her face. She waited until the precise moment and kicked him sharply  
in the groin, knocking him off her. He was on his feet agiain momentarily and  
just as he moved to stab her, she took a quick slash at his outstreched arm,  
taking half the skin off as he withdrew. As he looked at his bleeding arm in   
shock, she tackled him to the ground and had her blade at his throat in an instant.  
"I really don't want to kill you but i will if i have to." She tightened every   
muscle in her body and moved the knife closer to his corrotid artery.   
"If you and your bunch of crackhead bastards dont get your sorry asses out of   
MY neighborhood, no, OUR neighborhood, consider your entire gang a pile of corpses."  
Half the kids in the motley circle started whooping and cheering as the others   
backed out of the light.  
A cry rang out from the other side of the ring. "billy, i smell bacon!  
The cops is comin' RUN FOR IT!" And just as soon as he shut his mouth they all   
heard the siren. The other cheering street gang bolted and the girl sprang up   
off her defeated opponent and slipped her knife back into her boot. The boy clenched  
his wounded arm and ran in the oppositte direction. "you're a motherfucking crack bitch,  
you know what you're the fucking bitch from hell!" he yelled over his shoulder.  
"You're damn right i'm the bitch from hell." she yelled back as she ran.  
The two soldiers glanced at eachother. "you think we should follow her?  
"of course. Put the fritos away and get your ass a'moving. she's just what Oz needs."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl continued running in under the dim orange glow from the streetlights.  
She figured she'd hide out at a rave for awhile before heading back to the decrepid,  
abandoned basement where she and her gang of about 10 kids were squatting. She was   
proud of herself. In the four years she'd been living on the streets she'd become a  
neighborhood legend. Aside from being the only female gang leader, she was also one of  
the youngest, both were feats in their own right. But aside from that, she was known and  
feared by many outside her own crew as one of the most ruthless, powerful fighters they'd  
ever seen. Yet inside her own group, she was viewed as the kind, sensitive, mother-figure  
most of them had never had.  
She got to the warehouse, and could hear the thumping bass of the music before she   
even set foot inside. The thumping music and lingering adrenaline from a victorious knife   
rumble was enough to put her in a good mood to enjoy the party for awhile, it was the only  
drug she needed, although many of the other ravers were more partial to E. She jumped into  
the pit and let the music take her away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"wonderful. a rave child. What else do we know about this one, chief?" Smith asked his  
partner as they stood watching the crowd from the back of the room.  
"Well, you've seen her fight, and win, twice. Talked to some of the other kids yesterday,  
conflicting opinions really, it's weird."  
"how so? By the way, does this kid have a name, or do we just call her hey you?"  
"Well, the kids in her own gang insist she's all loving and quiet and generally cares a lot  
about the whole lot of 'em, and everyone outside of her own gang is scared to death of her.  
They all call her Lady Une."  
"you wanna go talk to her or should i?"  
"we'll both go."  
The two soldiers plunged into the crowd of happy, dancing rave children until they'd found  
their target.   
"excuse me, are you Lady une?" one of them asked.  
" are you guys cops?" she asked, cautiously.  
"no." one of them said.  
"they yes, i am, and whatever it is, i probrably didn't do it." she replied.  
"We just want to talk to you. You're not in any trouble, we'd like to make an offer."  
Smith said.  
"If you guys are pimps forget it. Even i wont sink that low."  
"Not at all. could we go somewhere quieter to talk?" he asked.   
after a few minutes of arguing, she finally gave in, figuring that if they were enemies,  
it would be simple enough to have her kinfe out and ready at a moment's notice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three sat at a booth in a 24 hour diner, still treating eachother  
with a certain ammount of caution and, to some extent, paranoia, although, Une felt  
more at ease now that they were in a more public place; she now figured they weren't   
going to try to rape her or anything.  
"so, what can i do for you?" she asked.  
" As i've said before, we're not police officers, or "bacon" as i've heard them referred  
to, we're not pimps, or rapists, or drug dealers, and we're most definitely not   
social workers." Smith replied.  
"good, that's a releif, because out of the bunch, it's really social workers and   
rapists that scare me the most." she said as she looked from one of them to the other.  
"anyway, as i was saying, we're with the militairy, Oz, to be exact. We wanted to ask you  
if you'd be interested in joining. You'd get to get off the streets, get decent food,   
training, and a nice paycheck when you're done training." He continued.  
" that sounds all well and good, but i'd have to think about it some and discuss it with   
my group, you understand. It's not all about me." she replied.   
" Fair enough. We've ordered some burgers. WE'd like to learn more about you, how long you've  
been on the streets and the like." he said.  
"well, alright, the burgers alone are reason enough to stay. Unlike most of the other  
kids out here, i'm on the streets by choice. I never even knew my father and i suffered   
at the whim of my abusive mother (who had a severe substance abuse problem) until i   
got fed up with her and left. That was when i was nine. I took what little money i had   
and whatever was in her wallet and left. She was a rich bitch, so that was a decent bit  
of cash. Anyway, last year, i saw her obituary in the paper, shed died of a herion overdose.  
I found it rather difficult to care. She probrably never even noticed that i left, i'm sure.  
"Anyway, i've been living here ever since. I'm sure you're wondering how i ended up  
with the switchblade, and it's really ironic. I bought it in a pawn shop when i was really  
depressed. I was originally going to kill myself. On the way back to the cardboard box i was  
living in at the time, some poor unfortunate idiot tried to mug me. In the process of kicking  
his butt i was also able to steal his wallet. I eventually figured i was too much of a wuss   
to kill myslef,and after awhile i just had this bunch of younger kids following me around   
for protection mostly, but i managed to teach them all i knew. One of the most useful things  
being shoplifting, primarily from goodwill. It's easier because the stuff there is used and   
if they question you, you just say it was yours when you walked in. And anyway, that's about  
all, really." She finished.  
The two Oz guys looked on intently, staring into her deep brown eyes, until, of course,  
the food came and the three at the table ate ravenously.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll have a descision made by tomorrow morning. You have the address, correct?" Une asked the  
two men matter-of-factly as they walked out of the diner.  
"yes, we'll meet you there at 08 hundred."   
"excelent. and by the way, thanks again for the burgers. See you in the morning then." She said  
as she turned on her heel and stalked off in the direction of her gang's lair. She got there  
and jumped down into the basement through the shattered window they'd been using as an entrance  
since they'd started living there. She flipped open a lighter and surveyed the basment from it's   
faint orange glow, everyone was there and accounted for, and they were all asleep except for one   
other boy.  
"Tony, i didn't expect you to still be up. I thought you and the others were going to panhandle  
on the subaway tomorrow." she sighed. "oh well, i suppose it's just as well, i wanted to talk to  
you anyway." She said.  
"ok, shoot." He replied as they moved closer to the ray of synthetic orange light that was filtering  
in from the broken window.   
"I was talking to a few men this past evening, they'd apparently been trying to talk to me all week.  
Anyway, they're from the militairy, and were recruiting kids from the neighborhood. They asked if  
I was interesed in going with them." she said softly, so as not to wake the others.  
"yea, i follow, but one question, if you leave whaddabout the gang? What the hella we supposed to do  
then?" He asked.  
"I knew that was coming, and that's why i wanted to talk to you first. YOu're one of the oldest in   
the group, and one of the strongest fighters. I'm proud of everybody here in that even the smallest,   
runts in this basement can hold his own out here, and i know that. But they still need some authority.  
I'm seriously considering taking them up on the offer, and i'd want you to take over." She said, and  
turned to look up out the window.  
THe boy nodded solemnly. "when do ya haveta know by?" he asked.  
"I told them to come here around eight in the morning, that i'd have my mind made up by then. As it  
is i'm pretty sure now though. YOu can't live on the streets forever, you either die on the street  
or you get hauled off to jail, or you make up your mind to do something about it. It was fine for   
awile, but you know me, i have a tendency to get bored with anything fairly easily."  
He nodded again and then replied. "ok, fine. I'll do it, but i can't say i'll ever be as good as you,  
Lady."  
"If you're even half as good as i was, i think you'll be fine, not to brag or anything. Just do me a  
favor, don't tell a word of this to anyone else. I want to tell them myself in the morning."   
"cool. goodnight."  
"'night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As was standard practice in the basement, Lady Une had her entire group awake at sunrise  
and assembled in the middle of the room for breakfast, whatever that happened to be, depending on  
loot from the preceding day.  
"ok, looks like this morning, we're having Cap'n Crunch, which Nicky stole from A&P yesterday.  
As the tradition goes, he gets first grab, and can keep any and all prizes at the bottom of the box."  
She announced brightly, as a younger kid in the circle dug a hand deep into the cardboard box, and  
scooped as much cerial out as he possibly could before handing the box to the next person. She waited  
for the chatter to die down in the cellar, when everyone had gotten their share of sugary cerial before  
making her announcement.  
" I figured this would be the best possible time to say that i'll be leaving all of you soon." she said.  
Silence descended over everyone.  
" Good, i looks like i've got your attention. I've had an offer to go train and join the militairy, and   
i've decided to take them up on it. I'll be leaving later this morning. After much deliberation, i've   
decided to leave Tony in charge." She said sternly, but with a hint of sadness in her voice. Low murmuring  
started to vibrate through the room.   
"other than that it's buisiness as usual. From now on, in this basement, as far as you're concerned, Tony's  
God. Treat him no differently than you would me. Unless he gets all full of himslef, in which case, you have  
my permission to give him a swift kick in the pants." She said and flashed him a sarcastic smile and tossed  
him her knife.  
"may it serve you well."  
  
  
..:end chapter I:...  
  



	2. chapter2

  
  
  
  
...:begin chapter II:...  
  
  
Lady Une looked around the crowded mess hall at Lake Victoria   
militairy academy, trying to scout out a place to sit. She'd finally  
gotten there after a few hours on a plane with the two soldiers and a  
few other kids. After sizing up the crowd for a few seconds she realized  
that there were very few other girls here. She spotted one of the few  
sitting alone at a table towards the back of the room and cautiously   
made her way over.  
"Is this seat taken?" She asked.  
"Nope, but there's two other guys coming, i think they're still duking  
it out on the food line." The other girl replied.  
Releived, Une set her tray down and sat down accross the table. She stabbed  
into her salad with a fork and started scarfing it down.  
"YOu must be new, i haven't seen you around. just outta curiosity, you're  
a street kid, right?" The other girl said. It took a minute to register in  
her mind.  
" me? yes, i'm new, and how did you know?" She asked, sounding somewhat confused.  
" Don't worry it's all good, i am too, it's easy to tell. The rich kids all  
hate the food here. I won't tell them if you don't want me to." She replied  
nonchalantly. Une smiled at her and continued to make short work of the salad.  
The other girl glanced back over her shoulder for a second. "oh good, here come  
the others." she said, indicating the two guys approaching their table. Une quickly  
looked them over as they made their way to the table. One of the guys had long platinum  
blond hair, almost to the floor, the other had stunning blue eyes, but really freaky  
eyebrows. Both were carrying trays of the same unrecognizable entree the cafeteria was  
serving.   
Within seconds they'd dropped their food trays onto the table and taken seats,  
but didn't seem to really notice because they seemed to be in the middle of  
an argument.  
" No, superman would reign victorious in a fight against batman and spiderman!"  
" He would be outnumbered 2 to 1!"  
" Batman doesn't even have real super powers, just fancy gadgets, and spiderman  
just shoots webs at people. Superman would defeat them both."  
The girl sitting accross from Lady Une rolled her eyes.   
"hello to you too. And, just one question, if i may, why are they fighting in the  
first place?" She said, a note of sarcasm in her voice.  
"oh, hello, Noin, would you mind telling Treize here that he's sadly mistaken  
in thinking that superman would win?" Said the blonde guy sitting next to her.  
" She did make an interesting point though, that battle would be completely  
meaningless." His friend replied. "May i ask, who's our newbie?" he added.  
"don't i feel like a total ditz, i didn't even ask your name!" the other girl  
said, obviously feeling exceptionally stupid.  
" I HATE my name. Everyone back home always just called me Lady Une, there's a  
story behind it, but i'd rather not go into it right now." She replied.  
" Aah, so i'm not alone. I hate my name too. Anyway the guy on my right, who is  
apparently allergic to haircuts is Zechs, and the only one at this table who   
listens to reason is Treize." The other girl said as she stabbed cautiously at  
the 'mystery meat' on her tray.   
"Treize, you might want to be careful, i think your lunch is still moving."   
Zechs commented randomly.  
"Thanks for the heads up, old friend."   
"do you have a name, or am i just supposed to call you 'hey you' ?" Une asked.  
"oh, yeah, but as i said before, i hate my name too. Lucrezia Noin. What the HELL  
were my parents thinking? Anyway, everyone just calls me Noin because they know   
it really pisses me off if you call me by my first name." she replied with a smile.  
"Did you get your schedule and room assignment and stuff yet?" Zechs asked absently.  
Lady Une slid an index card accross the table to him.  
"Fencing/target range...Treize is in there, We're all in War History, which is   
one of the most boring classes known to man, but our insturctor is an INCOMPETENT   
FOOL!" He yelled just before Noin grabbed the index card from his hand.  
"Please don't start that rant AGAIN Zechs, the poor girl's only been here all of about  
2 hours. Anyway we get the point, that class is an easy nap. And after that we have...  
combat training, fun fun fun."   
Treize had given up on his mystery meat and was reading over Noin's shoulder.  
"looks like you have a new room mate, Noin." He commented. Her eyes darted to the room  
assignment line. 217.  
"Well, i knew they wouldn't let me have my own room for TOO long. Second floor right   
near the bathroom. I hope you like hard rock, because we have really noisy neighbors."  
Noin replied with a smile.  
"I can live with rock if you can." Une said.  
"you wanna go up and see the place before next class? So you'll know where to find the  
place. I'm warning you ahead of time, it's a dump, I never clean."  
"Fine with me, the guy said they'd put my stuff up there for me when we arrived, not much,  
just some clothes and things."   
The two girls got up from the table and headed out the door toward the student  
dorm building. "you probrably won't be too behind on anything, I've only been here 3   
months, and as Zechs said before, our war history teacher is incompetent. Zechs and Treize  
are both older than us and have been here longer." Noin said as they walked out the door.  
" Are either of them...uh...do they have girlfriends?" Une asked timidly as they walked toward the  
other building.   
"i knew that was coming. Neither one of them do at the moment but...let's just put it this   
way, I have dibs on Zechs." She replied.  
"Fine by me. he's not the one i'm interested in."  
Noin sighed. " Problem is, neither one of us has a chance in hell. The social bit. Treize's   
family is incomprehensively rich, and I'm fairly sure the same goes for Zechs, the two of them  
have known eachother since, like, birth. Guys like that don't date girls like us." She said sadly.  
"figures. Second floor, right?" Lady Une replied, obviously trying to keep her mind off a certain   
guy she'd met at lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked into the classroom and spotted Zechs and Noin sitting in the back. She sat down   
next to them. "Welcome to War History, or as it's more commonly called, Catnaps 101." Zechs said.   
Noin rolled her eyes at him. " Where's Treize?" Noin asked. "I'm not entirely sure. He's either   
faking sick or trying to get a detailed plan for a good prank to play in class." Zechs replied.  
Noin looked toward the doorway. " speak of the devil, here he comes." Treize walked into the room  
and made a beeline for the back of the room where the others were sitting.  
" Good afternoon, Noin, Zechs, Lady. I thought of something interesting for the middle of class."  
He said before taking his seat.   
" Excellent. Our strategy in this class, aside from sleeping as much as possible, has always been,  
try to do the most outrageous things possible and still get away with it. Just play along, it's   
usually hillarious." Noin whispered.   
Just as she finished saying this, Treize handed each of them a cigarette lighter. "What are   
these for?" Lady Une asked, staring at the lighter as though it were some alien life form.  
"All in good time, milady, all in good time. I daresay i've outdone myself on this one. What I planned  
to do, on my signal, somewhere in the middle of his lecture on the battle-of-whatever-we're-studying  
-now, spark the lighters and wave them above your head while swaying in unison, as you would at a rock   
concert, until Baker notices, *IF* he notices, and threatens to give us all detention." Treize finished.  
"I realize you've heard it many times before, but you're a genius." Zechs commented.  
" Thank you, my eternal friend."  
Their teacher, a man who looked to be about 80 or so, walked into the room and called the class   
to order. After taking the attendance, he launched immediately into a soporific lecture on the leadership  
strategies of Attila the Hun. A paper airplane sailed accross the room. About 20 minutes into the lecture  
Lady Une noted that Zechs had fallen asleep and was snoring. Treize elbowed him sharply in the ribs to   
wake him up, and then lifted his lighter. The others did the same and started waving the tiny flames in   
the air in perfect unison.   
" In such a situation, it is beneficial to take what little resources you have left and retreat, so as to  
live to fight another day. This proves itself true in the war of..." The teacher droned on. A low   
murmer made its way around the room as other students turned their attention to the four in the back row;  
what they were doing was clearly more interesting than whatever the teacher was saying.  
"WHAT in God's name is going on back there? MISTER Khushrenada, this disruptive behavior is something i   
REFUSE to tollerate in my class, If I have to speak to you again you WILL Have detention! Merquise! NOIN! Une!   
That goes for you three as well! There are PEOPLE here who want to LEARN!!!" He fumed.  
On sheer impulse, Lady Une raised her hand.   
"yes." he said.  
"With all due respect sir, I think they all want to sleep." She said. The rest of the room started laughing  
hysterically.  
"THAT's IT!! I refuse to tollerate this INSOLENCE! Une, Noin, Merquise, AND Khushrenada will ALL have detention  
at 0500 hours EFFECTIVE tomorrow morning!" He continued.  
He soon got back to his lecture, and soon after, Treize passed lady une a note.  
"He does that every time, and always forgets, i wouldn't worry. I must applaud such courage, especially on a   
first day. I think you'll do well here. - Treize"  
After reading the note, she smiled at him.  
  



	3. chapter3

  
  
Author's note: Seeing as how i absolutely SUCK at writing details (for  
lack of a better word) I started the 3rd chapter 3 years after   
the second one leaves off...becuase i'm the omniscent author and   
I can. Enjoy!  
  
...:begin part 3:...  
  
  
  
Zechs, Noin, Treize, and Lady Une were gathered around the same   
table in the mess hall they'd always sat at. It was unwritten Lake Victoria  
law: that was THEIR table, and the four of them were the most respected group  
among their peers, not only for their tendency to raise all holy hell in   
the middle of any given class, but for their astronomically high test scores.  
"I can't believe we have the final written exam tomorrow." Noin whined as   
she speared a fork into the slab of mystery meat.  
"Please don't remind me. I'm probrably going to be up all night studying."  
Une mumbled, already sounding somewhat sleepy.  
" I'm so grateful we got it over with last year. I wouldn't worry about it   
too much."  
"Easy for you to say, need i remind you, Zechs, you got the best scores in   
the school's entire HISTORY." Noin whined angrily.  
"I only got third." Treize said.  
" Would both of you please shut UP!"   
" If i didn't know you better i'd say you were jealous, Noin." Zechs said,  
obviously being sarcastic. She kicked him sharply in the leg from under the   
table. "OW!"  
"You're unusually quiet this evening, Lady." Treize observed as he looked over  
at her.  
"huh?" She said as she snapped her head up from her history book.   
" I rest my case. You are fully aware that you work too much, right?" He said  
with a smile.  
"Yes, Treize, I know. But when I outscore you, do remind me to laugh my little   
ass off." She said.   
"Ouch. that was quite harsh." he commented, and turned to watch Zechs and Noin  
play footsie on the other side of the table. Zechs had been his best friend for  
as long as he could remember. He knew that, as of yet, he was the only person  
to whom Zechs had admitted that he was attracted to Noin, and had been for quite  
some time. He thought it was sweet that they were finally acting on it. Treize   
glanced back at lady Une, who was buried in her history book studying for the   
upcoming exam. (or 'impending doom' as Noin preferred to call it.) He'd told Zechs  
that he'd admired her, and had since the first day. He'd always tried to watch  
her intently in class, especially fencing and target practice. She wasn't a terrific  
fencer, but as much as he disliked guns, he had to admire her on the shooting range.  
Not only was she a good shot, he found the image of her with a gun rather sexy. And   
as much as they goofed off in all their other classes, she'd still always managed  
straight a's.  
"i think we're gonna go hang out somewhere." Noin said as she and Zechs got up to   
leave.  
"alright, then, I'll see you later." Treize said.  
"Hn. I'd better go shower before the bathroom gets mobbed. I also have to go over   
the trig. " Une said as she snapped her history book shut and followed Zechs and   
Noin out of the mess hall, leaving Treize alone with his mystery meat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After showering, Lady Une headed back down the hall to the room she shared  
with Noin. She stuck her key in the lock and went in, and was surprised to hear   
her room mate and Zechs doing something rather nasty. (i'll spare you the details)   
"did you just hear something?"  
"i hope that's not your roomate"  
"I'm not even going to ask. I'm not looking. I'm just getting my trig book and   
leaving." she replied quickly as she grabbed her book and, as promised, was out the  
door as quickly as she'd come in. She was now faced with the problem of finding   
somewhere to study, since that was obviously impossible in her own room.  
She left the building and headed to the one nextdoor, where Treize and Zech's  
room was. They were on the first floor, so she didn't have to take the stairs, at   
least. She knocked on the door of their room.  
"It's open." She heard Treize say from inside. She walked in and shut the door behind  
her. He looked up from the book he was reading.   
"Can I study here? Zechs and Noin were uh...yeah. I didn't want to disturb them." She   
said.  
"Of course, Lady. You know you're welcome here." He said. She smiled and sat down on   
the bed and started reviewing her Trig notes. After what seemed like awhile, Treize  
came over and sat down next to her on the bed. She didn't really know how long she'd   
been sitting there, she'd always had a notorious habit of getting so into work that  
she'd loose all track of time. She finally broke the scilence. "What's the tangent of   
13?" she asked without even looking up.  
"I have absolutely no idea." Treize said softly and moved closer to her.  
"fine help you are." She said with a smile. For no apparent reason he started undoing  
her hair, which she'd pinned neatly in her usual way; one braided bun on each side of   
her head. She continued with the math and pretended not to notice. He was running his   
fingers through her hair now, gently stroking her neck as he did.  
"You know you work too much." he commented randomly.   
"I know." She replied, more intently now, obviously loosing interest in the trig.  
"I won't be able to concentrate on this agin for the rest of the night, Mr. Treize."   
she added, and let her textbook slip off her lap and onto the floor. He brushed back   
her hair and kissed her near the collarbone. A few more kisses, proceeding up the side   
of her neck until he'd gotten to her face. Lady Une had been waiting for this since her  
first day at Lake Victoria. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them   
passionately french kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was the moment of truth; final written exams, which would take the whole   
day. Noin, Zechs, Treize, and Lady Une were at their usual table in the back of the mess  
hall eating breakfast, and they all seemed unusually, unnaturally happy, considering that  
the two women would be doing final exams for the rest of the day.  
"Mmmm, pancakes with a side of mystery mush. brain food." Noin commented while pushing   
the food around on her plate.  
"I know you'll both do well on the test toady." Treize said confidently as he squeezed   
Une's hand under the table. She smiled.  
" I expect to do well, although i could have gotten more studying done, had a certain   
couple not been getting it on." She commented. Noin turned a deep shade of scarlet.  
" From what i hear, you were doing more than 'studying', yourself." Zechs replied cooly.  
Lady Une gave him a sharp kick in the shin under the table.   
"making out and doing it are two totally different things."  
"ow."  
Noin glanced at her watch.  
"finish it later, we gotta go or we'll be late." She said as she pushed her chair out from  
under the table. Une followed and they headed out of the mess hall to a room in one of the  
other buildings where the test was being given. The two of them took seats towards the back  
of the room and prepared to waste the next 8 hours of their lives filling in little answer  
sheet bubbles with number two pencils.  
  
~*~   
  
Lady Une sat back in her chair and cracked her knuckles. It was over. 5000 little dots  
on an answer sheet made by a sharpened number 2 pencil; the product of three years of schooling.  
There were still 15 minutes left until they officially called time on the test, so she raised   
her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. She came back into the room with 5 minutes still on the  
clock until they collected the papers. Perhaps more nerve wracking than the test itself, was the   
fact that results would be announced the next day. She passed in her answer sheet and got up to   
stretch, and heard every vertibrae in her back pop.  
" That feels better. Are you ready for mystery meat?" She asked Noin, who was now standing next to  
her cracking her knuckles.   
"of course. bring it on. Are you going to that party tonight?" She asked as they headed back toward  
the mess hall. She was referring to the underground party the academy's alumini, now Oz soldiers   
always threw for students after the finals. A keg was an inevitable part of this rite.  
" Wouldn't miss it for the wold. I heard there's going to be a keg." Lady Une replied as they walked  
into the mess hall and spotted Treize and Zechs occupying the same seats at the same table as they   
had when they'd left them after breakfast.  
"Good evening. We've taken the liberty of getting you both some dinner." Treize said as he pulled out  
a chair for Lady Une.   
"nothing says lovin' like...mystery meat. uh...yeah." Noin commented as she sat down.   
"Will you two be attending the festivities this evening?" Zechs asked.  
" yes, we plan on being at the kegger at the first available opportunity." Une replied as she ate a   
heaping forkful of the infamous Lake Victoria mystery meat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noin and Lady Une walked into the room Zechs and Treize shared, according to the tradition,   
it was their turn to host the keg party this year, and the place was already packed with both Oz   
soldiers and seniors at the academy, all the usual ambient party noise drowned out by the loud thumping  
bass coming from the stereo. As big as the room was, people were packed in like sardines, and one of  
their classmates was crowdsurfing on the other side of the room.   
"any idea where Zechs and Treize are?" someone asked them.   
"We were just about to ask." Noin yelled back over the noise. Just as she finished, the door swung open,   
and there the two of them stood, carrying an enormous keg. Somebody cut off the stereo just long enough  
for one of the other guys to yell "let's welcome our hosts for the A.C 188 Lake Victoria Kegger...  
Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Marquise! and BEER!!!!!" A collective roar of approval erupted from the   
crowd as they put the keg down on the counter and shoved in the tap. Everyone tried to move in to get a  
glass of beer. It was officially a party, and within hours, they were all drunk to some extent.  
" ZECHS!!! HOw many BEERS have you had?" Noin yelled at him as he jumped off a bed and started crowdsurfing  
over a mass of people.  
" NOT I DRUNK AM!!!" he yelled back angrily. Lady Une and Treize were sitting on the couch drinking beer   
and watching Zechs make an ass of himself while another couple made out next to them. Another soldier ran   
up to them.  
"Treize, dude, i know you said not to bother you, but it's an EMERGENCY. Nichol brought brownies." He said  
loudly over the stereo. Treize continued running his fingers through Une's hair.  
"Well, don't just stand there, Otto, bring us some." He replied sounding somewhat bored.  
"No, Treize, you're not getting this, NICHOL brought SPECIAL brownies. Do you have any idea what's gonna   
happen if the OFFICERS find out about this." He yelled.  
" YOu're right, they might want some too. " Treize replied and sipped his beer.  
" But they're SPECIAL brownies!" He persisted. "as in, the kind that have HASH in them!"  
Treize put down his beer and sighed. " fine. I'll go kick him out. " he said and got up to head back into   
the crowd. "I don't feel so good." Lady Une said to nobody in particular. "i think i'm going to throw up."  
"huuhh? Ok." Said one of the people next to her mid-makeout. She left the party and headed back to her room  
in the next building. On the way she passed the window of the room where the party was, and saw Zechs and Noin  
standing there leaning out the window yelling random things at the top of their lungs.   
"Noin, I'm Flying!!"   
"BROWNIES ARE YUMMY!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Une woke up the next morning facedown on her bed with a pounding headache. She dragged herself  
out of bed and staggered toward the bathroom. Noin was asleep on the floor beside the toilet. It didn't take  
a rocket scientist to figure out that they both had hangovers. Noin stirred on the floor, and the first thing  
she said was "me want food."   
"yeah. ok. whatever." Une replied as she studied her bloodshot eyes in the mirror over the sink.  
"what happened last night?" Noin asked, sounding woozy.  
" I got drunk, you were drunk, and then i remember something about brownies, and me thowing up in the bushes."  
"Want food."  
"ok."  
They went down to the mess hall; they didn't have to get dressed, they were still in their clothes from the   
night before. Zechs and Treize were in their usual spots at their usual table, and they didn't look to great  
either.  
"What are you guys doing?" Lady Une asked as she sat down. Noin bolted for the food counter.  
"Discovering the after effects of a kegger, trying to remember what we did last night, and discovering that  
Zechs with a hangover is a pain in the ass." Treize replied groggily.  
"Treize, put a sock in it or i'm going to kill you." Zechs said in his usual, gravely, angry-sounding tone that  
was even creepier with the hangover.  
"I rest my case. I remember beating the crap out of Nichol, but I can't remember why or when, or anything else."  
" He brought pot brownies. I left beforehand. I was sick." She replied.  
" That just raises further questions. don't you guys get test results back today? "  
"ugggghh." She said and banged her head on the table.  
  
  
...:end part 3:...  
  
See what happens when i can't sleep?  
  
  



	4. chapter3

  
  
Author's note: Seeing as how i absolutely SUCK at writing details (for  
lack of a better word) I started the 3rd chapter 3 years after   
the second one leaves off...becuase i'm the omniscent author and   
I can. Enjoy!  
  
...:begin part 3:...  
  
  
  
Zechs, Noin, Treize, and Lady Une were gathered around the same   
table in the mess hall they'd always sat at. It was unwritten Lake Victoria  
law: that was THEIR table, and the four of them were the most respected group  
among their peers, not only for their tendency to raise all holy hell in   
the middle of any given class, but for their astronomically high test scores.  
"I can't believe we have the final written exam tomorrow." Noin whined as   
she speared a fork into the slab of mystery meat.  
"Please don't remind me. I'm probrably going to be up all night studying."  
Une mumbled, already sounding somewhat sleepy.  
" I'm so grateful we got it over with last year. I wouldn't worry about it   
too much."  
"Easy for you to say, need i remind you, Zechs, you got the best scores in   
the school's entire HISTORY." Noin whined angrily.  
"I only got third." Treize said.  
" Would both of you please shut UP!"   
" If i didn't know you better i'd say you were jealous, Noin." Zechs said,  
obviously being sarcastic. She kicked him sharply in the leg from under the   
table. "OW!"  
"You're unusually quiet this evening, Lady." Treize observed as he looked over  
at her.  
"huh?" She said as she snapped her head up from her history book.   
" I rest my case. You are fully aware that you work too much, right?" He said  
with a smile.  
"Yes, Treize, I know. But when I outscore you, do remind me to laugh my little   
ass off." She said.   
"Ouch. that was quite harsh." he commented, and turned to watch Zechs and Noin  
play footsie on the other side of the table. Zechs had been his best friend for  
as long as he could remember. He knew that, as of yet, he was the only person  
to whom Zechs had admitted that he was attracted to Noin, and had been for quite  
some time. He thought it was sweet that they were finally acting on it. Treize   
glanced back at lady Une, who was buried in her history book studying for the   
upcoming exam. (or 'impending doom' as Noin preferred to call it.) He'd told Zechs  
that he'd admired her, and had since the first day. He'd always tried to watch  
her intently in class, especially fencing and target practice. She wasn't a terrific  
fencer, but as much as he disliked guns, he had to admire her on the shooting range.  
Not only was she a good shot, he found the image of her with a gun rather sexy. And   
as much as they goofed off in all their other classes, she'd still always managed  
straight a's.  
"i think we're gonna go hang out somewhere." Noin said as she and Zechs got up to   
leave.  
"alright, then, I'll see you later." Treize said.  
"Hn. I'd better go shower before the bathroom gets mobbed. I also have to go over   
the trig. " Une said as she snapped her history book shut and followed Zechs and   
Noin out of the mess hall, leaving Treize alone with his mystery meat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After showering, Lady Une headed back down the hall to the room she shared  
with Noin. She stuck her key in the lock and went in, and was surprised to hear   
her room mate and Zechs doing something rather nasty. (i'll spare you the details)   
"did you just hear something?"  
"i hope that's not your roomate"  
"I'm not even going to ask. I'm not looking. I'm just getting my trig book and   
leaving." she replied quickly as she grabbed her book and, as promised, was out the  
door as quickly as she'd come in. She was now faced with the problem of finding   
somewhere to study, since that was obviously impossible in her own room.  
She left the building and headed to the one nextdoor, where Treize and Zech's  
room was. They were on the first floor, so she didn't have to take the stairs, at   
least. She knocked on the door of their room.  
"It's open." She heard Treize say from inside. She walked in and shut the door behind  
her. He looked up from the book he was reading.   
"Can I study here? Zechs and Noin were uh...yeah. I didn't want to disturb them." She   
said.  
"Of course, Lady. You know you're welcome here." He said. She smiled and sat down on   
the bed and started reviewing her Trig notes. After what seemed like awhile, Treize  
came over and sat down next to her on the bed. She didn't really know how long she'd   
been sitting there, she'd always had a notorious habit of getting so into work that  
she'd loose all track of time. She finally broke the scilence. "What's the tangent of   
13?" she asked without even looking up.  
"I have absolutely no idea." Treize said softly and moved closer to her.  
"fine help you are." She said with a smile. For no apparent reason he started undoing  
her hair, which she'd pinned neatly in her usual way; one braided bun on each side of   
her head. She continued with the math and pretended not to notice. He was running his   
fingers through her hair now, gently stroking her neck as he did.  
"You know you work too much." he commented randomly.   
"I know." She replied, more intently now, obviously loosing interest in the trig.  
"I won't be able to concentrate on this agin for the rest of the night, Mr. Treize."   
she added, and let her textbook slip off her lap and onto the floor. He brushed back   
her hair and kissed her near the collarbone. A few more kisses, proceeding up the side   
of her neck until he'd gotten to her face. Lady Une had been waiting for this since her  
first day at Lake Victoria. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them   
passionately french kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was the moment of truth; final written exams, which would take the whole   
day. Noin, Zechs, Treize, and Lady Une were at their usual table in the back of the mess  
hall eating breakfast, and they all seemed unusually, unnaturally happy, considering that  
the two women would be doing final exams for the rest of the day.  
"Mmmm, pancakes with a side of mystery mush. brain food." Noin commented while pushing   
the food around on her plate.  
"I know you'll both do well on the test toady." Treize said confidently as he squeezed   
Une's hand under the table. She smiled.  
" I expect to do well, although i could have gotten more studying done, had a certain   
couple not been getting it on." She commented. Noin turned a deep shade of scarlet.  
" From what i hear, you were doing more than 'studying', yourself." Zechs replied cooly.  
Lady Une gave him a sharp kick in the shin under the table.   
"making out and doing it are two totally different things."  
"ow."  
Noin glanced at her watch.  
"finish it later, we gotta go or we'll be late." She said as she pushed her chair out from  
under the table. Une followed and they headed out of the mess hall to a room in one of the  
other buildings where the test was being given. The two of them took seats towards the back  
of the room and prepared to waste the next 8 hours of their lives filling in little answer  
sheet bubbles with number two pencils.  
  
~*~   
  
Lady Une sat back in her chair and cracked her knuckles. It was over. 5000 little dots  
on an answer sheet made by a sharpened number 2 pencil; the product of three years of schooling.  
There were still 15 minutes left until they officially called time on the test, so she raised   
her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. She came back into the room with 5 minutes still on the  
clock until they collected the papers. Perhaps more nerve wracking than the test itself, was the   
fact that results would be announced the next day. She passed in her answer sheet and got up to   
stretch, and heard every vertibrae in her back pop.  
" That feels better. Are you ready for mystery meat?" She asked Noin, who was now standing next to  
her cracking her knuckles.   
"of course. bring it on. Are you going to that party tonight?" She asked as they headed back toward  
the mess hall. She was referring to the underground party the academy's alumini, now Oz soldiers   
always threw for students after the finals. A keg was an inevitable part of this rite.  
" Wouldn't miss it for the wold. I heard there's going to be a keg." Lady Une replied as they walked  
into the mess hall and spotted Treize and Zechs occupying the same seats at the same table as they   
had when they'd left them after breakfast.  
"Good evening. We've taken the liberty of getting you both some dinner." Treize said as he pulled out  
a chair for Lady Une.   
"nothing says lovin' like...mystery meat. uh...yeah." Noin commented as she sat down.   
"Will you two be attending the festivities this evening?" Zechs asked.  
" yes, we plan on being at the kegger at the first available opportunity." Une replied as she ate a   
heaping forkful of the infamous Lake Victoria mystery meat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noin and Lady Une walked into the room Zechs and Treize shared, according to the tradition,   
it was their turn to host the keg party this year, and the place was already packed with both Oz   
soldiers and seniors at the academy, all the usual ambient party noise drowned out by the loud thumping  
bass coming from the stereo. As big as the room was, people were packed in like sardines, and one of  
their classmates was crowdsurfing on the other side of the room.   
"any idea where Zechs and Treize are?" someone asked them.   
"We were just about to ask." Noin yelled back over the noise. Just as she finished, the door swung open,   
and there the two of them stood, carrying an enormous keg. Somebody cut off the stereo just long enough  
for one of the other guys to yell "let's welcome our hosts for the A.C 188 Lake Victoria Kegger...  
Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Marquise! and BEER!!!!!" A collective roar of approval erupted from the   
crowd as they put the keg down on the counter and shoved in the tap. Everyone tried to move in to get a  
glass of beer. It was officially a party, and within hours, they were all drunk to some extent.  
" ZECHS!!! HOw many BEERS have you had?" Noin yelled at him as he jumped off a bed and started crowdsurfing  
over a mass of people.  
" NOT I DRUNK AM!!!" he yelled back angrily. Lady Une and Treize were sitting on the couch drinking beer   
and watching Zechs make an ass of himself while another couple made out next to them. Another soldier ran   
up to them.  
"Treize, dude, i know you said not to bother you, but it's an EMERGENCY. Nichol brought brownies." He said  
loudly over the stereo. Treize continued running his fingers through Une's hair.  
"Well, don't just stand there, Otto, bring us some." He replied sounding somewhat bored.  
"No, Treize, you're not getting this, NICHOL brought SPECIAL brownies. Do you have any idea what's gonna   
happen if the OFFICERS find out about this." He yelled.  
" YOu're right, they might want some too. " Treize replied and sipped his beer.  
" But they're SPECIAL brownies!" He persisted. "as in, the kind that have HASH in them!"  
Treize put down his beer and sighed. " fine. I'll go kick him out. " he said and got up to head back into   
the crowd. "I don't feel so good." Lady Une said to nobody in particular. "i think i'm going to throw up."  
"huuhh? Ok." Said one of the people next to her mid-makeout. She left the party and headed back to her room  
in the next building. On the way she passed the window of the room where the party was, and saw Zechs and Noin  
standing there leaning out the window yelling random things at the top of their lungs.   
"Noin, I'm Flying!!"   
"BROWNIES ARE YUMMY!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Une woke up the next morning facedown on her bed with a pounding headache. She dragged herself  
out of bed and staggered toward the bathroom. Noin was asleep on the floor beside the toilet. It didn't take  
a rocket scientist to figure out that they both had hangovers. Noin stirred on the floor, and the first thing  
she said was "me want food."   
"yeah. ok. whatever." Une replied as she studied her bloodshot eyes in the mirror over the sink.  
"what happened last night?" Noin asked, sounding woozy.  
" I got drunk, you were drunk, and then i remember something about brownies, and me thowing up in the bushes."  
"Want food."  
"ok."  
They went down to the mess hall; they didn't have to get dressed, they were still in their clothes from the   
night before. Zechs and Treize were in their usual spots at their usual table, and they didn't look to great  
either.  
"What are you guys doing?" Lady Une asked as she sat down. Noin bolted for the food counter.  
"Discovering the after effects of a kegger, trying to remember what we did last night, and discovering that  
Zechs with a hangover is a pain in the ass." Treize replied groggily.  
"Treize, put a sock in it or i'm going to kill you." Zechs said in his usual, gravely, angry-sounding tone that  
was even creepier with the hangover.  
"I rest my case. I remember beating the crap out of Nichol, but I can't remember why or when, or anything else."  
" He brought pot brownies. I left beforehand. I was sick." She replied.  
" That just raises further questions. don't you guys get test results back today? "  
"ugggghh." She said and banged her head on the table.  
  
  
...:end part 3:...  
  
See what happens when i can't sleep?  
  
  



End file.
